


No Turning Back

by navaan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has to obliviate her parents in order to keep them save</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** It helps if you are aware of what happened in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

The Daily Prophet was bringing bad news everyday. But she couldn’t tell her parents what was really going on.

Although she had tried to keep the news of the Headmaster’s death away from them, they already knew something was up. Mr Weasley had mentioned the funeral at the train station and her parents had immediately started to ask questions. They didn’t understand the implications, of course, and Hermione had set them at ease by mentioning Dumbledore’s advanced age - misleading them without lying.

It had been the start of the charade she’d been playing since coming home: pretending that everything was all right, that nothing had changed, and that no Dark Lord was threatening the world. Her parents weren’t stupid, though, and had picked up on the fact that something bad was going on.

But she knew it was better for all of them if her parents didn’t know what was coming.

Harry wasn’t aware of it, yet, but she and Ron had already made a decision to help him in his quest to find and destroy the Horcruxes. They were carefully corresponding and making plans without any one's knowledge - even Harry’s. They would not leave him to do this alone. After all these years they could not leave him to face the end alone.

But that left one thing to do for her.

Today she would go to the Burrow. The upcoming wedding, Harry’s birthday - all that seemed strange to her now. A war was on after all. This year everything would be different from the start. From the moment Harry would leave his aunt’s home, he would be in grave danger. And the Order had already made plans how to protect him - at the risk of their own lives.

A wedding, Hermione thought feeling both exited and sad.

Maybe this would be the last chance to have fun together with all these people that had become part of her life in a way.

A last dance before they faced the music. She tried not to think about the danger to herself, to the others, to Ron, to Harry. They had to go through with it anyway.

But she could not ignore the danger that was threatening her parents.

The Prophet was filled with news of dead and murdered muggles everyday. Attacks on muggle cities had taken place frequently since she had left Hogwarts. Muggleborns and her parents were targeted. Everyone knew she was Harry’s friend. Dangerous people could guess that she was part of the Order. She couldn’t leave her parents unprotected. She couldn’t leave them not knowing where her daughter had gone. They would go crazy with worry, maybe even insist on staying here... She couldn’t allow them to go through all this.

She wouldn’t be able to live with the knowledge of having them left behind unprotected either.

There was only one way to keep them safe and happy now.

When her parents had been out she had carefully charmed their documents . No one would contest their claims of false names when they went to Australia. They’d be safe. And if she survived she could always go find them there.

Just one thing left to do before she could leave. Just one little, grave thing.

She put down the newest edition of the Daily Prophet and sighed

Her mother called her down for tea.

This was it. There was no turning back now.


End file.
